Unfinished Words
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: "Headmaster, who is this woman?" Yuki asked, glancing back at the older brunette. Kaien turned his head away and sighed while saying, "This, my dear Yuki, is my one true rival, Sasume Hagurgaki." "What?" Both her and Zero asked in unison. Sasume chuckled and stepped forth. "Yes, it's been a while, Kaien, or shall I say, fiance." Gasps erupted throughout the room. Kaien/oc
1. Chapter 1

A tall, young brunette stood in front of the walls of Cross Academy. She smirked and took another step forward. Her green eyes scanned the sight before her.

She laid a hand on her hip. She was wearing a black tank top with a leather jacket clinging to her arms as she showed off her shoulders. She also wore black high-heels and had black jeans as she walked towards the school.

People who walked by stopped and stared, amazed that someone like her would walk in the school. Murmurs began spreading throughout the school as they watched her with curiosity.

Her cross earrings smacked against the side of her head as she took a huge turn. Her eyes narrowed and her smirk widened. _So…this is what he had done all this time…_

Her hair bobbed against her shoulders as she left it loose and out of a hair-tie. Her chest was exposed as many males at the academy began blushing when the looking her up and down.

_Ah, so the males like to look where not to look…interesting…_She thought, thinking of whether or not to flash them or not. But soon that idea left her when to two decided to step in front of her, blocking her way from her destination.

She stopped, looking from one person to another. The first one was a male with a tattoo she knew all too familiar with. This caused the woman to tilt her head with curiosity as she bit her lip.

She laid a finger on her chin as her smirk on her face had never faded. He was a casual dresser, she noted, seeing as he had wore the school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie from under his black jacket.

His hair was a pale, silvery white, he has a pale complexion and his eyes were a pale lavender shade. The brunette blushed slightly when she had been caught staring too hard at him.

She chuckled a bit, noting that he was quite attractive for someone so young. She then turned her gaze on the young girl next to him.

The girl had large brown eyes and short dark brown hair. The brunette noted that this girl has something off about her, like there was a big hidden secret.

Both the teens frowned at the woman, wondering why she was here at the academy in the first place. The male, Zero, glared at her. She looked similar to a vampire, having the looks that could compare to being correct.

The girl, Yuki, didn't know what to think. She looked the woman up and down, noticing something strange first thing.

"Halt! Who are you and why are you here!" Yuki decided to speak as she pointed a finger.

The woman chuckled at her. "Ah, hasn't your Headmaster taught you any matters at all, child. And who am I? Go ask him yourself." Yuki and Zero eyed her warily, wondering whether or not they could trust her.

Yuki looked at Zero as he turned to look back at her. They nodded at each other and turned back to the intruder. "Come with us, we shall see if Headmaster knows you or not." Yuki said, and turned, walking away to lead the group towards Headmaster.

The woman looked to Zero to see him still glaring at her with a scowl on his face.

"Come now, boy, don't point that glare at me." Zero glared even more menacingly after being called 'boy'.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and followed after Yuki. Zero followed close behind, making sure she wasn't going to pull any stunts behind Yuki's back.

-X-

They entered the office after hearing a 'come in', by Headmaster himself.

Yuki, Zero, and the mystery woman all stood before him as he scanned each of them over.

When his eyes landed on the brunette, he blinked a bit to make sure his eyes were not betraying him. He gasped and fell back into his chair in disbelief.

The brunette smirked, knowing full well that he was surprised to see her, as she saw his mouth gaping open. She shook her head.

Yuki looked between them both, very confused. She had no idea what was going on, but she wanted/needed to know. "Headmaster, who is this woman?" Yuki asked, glancing at the young, or shall I say older, brunette.

Kaien ripped his gaze off of the said woman and turned his head away and sighed while saying, "This, my dear Yuki, is my one true rival, Sasume Hagurgaki."

"What?" Both her and Zero asked in unison. They could not believe their ears as they stared with wide eyes.

Sasume chuckled and stepped forth towards Headmaster. "Yes, its been a while, Kaien, or shall I say, fiancé."

Gasps of disbelief as they erupted throughout the room. Zero's and Yuki's eyes widen even more than possible as they looked back and forth between the two.

Headmaster sighed and shook his head. Leaning forward in his chair, he avoided eye contact from both Zero and Yuki.

Sasume smirked and leaned forward to pat Headmaster on his head. "There, there, you should be happy to see your fiancée, how long has it been? A couple of years?"

Headmaster waved a hand at Yuki and Zero. "Please, could you both leave us two adults alone until we can finish having a talk."

They both nodded and walked out the door. Though, they glanced at Sasume as she waved and blew them each a kiss. They blushed and ran off to who knows where.

Sasume turned back to Headmaster, her smirk dropping. She grabbed a chair and leaned forward.

Headmaster looked up and made eye contact with her angry green eyes. He flinched by the look, knowing full well why she was angry.

Sasume scowled and crossed her arms, turning her head away as she said, "You left me back there! You left me Kaien Cross! How could you? Was it because of that Juri female! Had you fallen out of love with me for her!" Her voice rose as each word was hissed out with venom.

She had let her anger get the better of her after finally getting to see him after all these years.

Kaien gave her a sad look, turning away by the name, Juri. He felt his heart drop as he heard her say those words, it was like she was stabbing him with a dagger.

She sounded so…upset. Like she was heartbroken. Kaien felt a rush of guilt wave over him as he stared at the angry yet sad female. She must've felt betrayed after he left her.

"I didn't even get a good-bye or a letter explaining where you left to." She sobbed out, looking down at the ground sadly.

Kaien reached a hand out to try to soothe her as he listened to every word, but she smacked his had away and glared.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed out.

Kaien retreated his hand back to his side. His eyes saddened and he opened his mouth by saying, "I'm sorry, Sasume…I didn't mean to hurt you." He meant every word as he touched his heart.

She shook her head and her face flushed. "It's too late to apologize, Kaien. It's already too late for anything. I hate you, but, this is not why I am here." She cracked out, her voice getting rough from screaming out at him. She could even bet that students outside the doors and walls could hear.

Kaien sighed sadly and nodded his head. He had expected as much. After all, he did leave her without a word said as they parted. He felt bad, but now was not the time. Like she said, that was not all why she was here for.

Sasume took her time trying to calm down from her rush of anger. She took deep breaths and held a hand on her heart. All those feelings bottled up from all those years really made her almost go insane if she didn't let them out.

She parted her lips, whispering, "I am here from the Hunter Association."

That caught Kaien by surprise a bit. He hadn't really expected her to still be a part of that organization after all that had been happening.

She watched his expression of shock, and then continued on. "It seems that they want me to keep an eye on you and your school. They would like to know if there has been 'problems' that need to be taken care of. So, I am here."

Kaien opened his mouth, but then paused a bit. He rubbed his chin as he glanced at her from time to time. He thought about what the Hunter Association would really want, since they put someone like Sasume here.

She watched him, thinking to himself. She looked towards his lips that were parted. She thought on how she used to kiss him with hers on his.

She looked up at his hair tied up. She missed how his hair was always down and when she brushed her fingers through his locks.

Sasume the roamed to his eyes. Those glasses are what kept her from seeing his true self as he hid behind them. It was like they were first meeting each other again, and how they did not like one other.

"I see…" he said after a while, making her jump in surprise when he had brought her out of her thought. Sasume sighed and shook her head, trying to get her thoughts out of the past.

"Well…" He said cheerfully, clapping his hands with a bright grin on his lips. "Welcome to Cross Academy, Sasume, I hope you'll enjoy your say here as a teacher."

Sasume looked quite taken aback. He had just allowed someone like her into the Academy and put her in as a teacher just like that. She thought he would be quite like his old self, more wary and took his time to think carefully.

But now, he just let her in. Her mouth gaped open as she held up a finger to say something, but he cut her off.

"Now, now Sasume, no need to protest. I know how much you like children, so, you're going to teach them."

Sasume put her finger back down and looked down, sighing. _Of course he remembers that…at least he didn't forget me after all these years…_

"Who am I teaching?" She muttered under her breath. She knew she was going to regret asking, but, oh well.

"Why, the Day Class of course. I can't have you trying to kill my Night Class."

"Right…" She remember that he had a class of vampires. She nodded and stood. "Understood." She mumbled and then began to walk away, but then he stopped her by speaking again.

"You can sleep in the guest room, Sasume. I hope you don't mind." She glanced back to see him give her a small smile. She waved a hand and went towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasume said, and opened the door. She then walked out and shut the door, leaving Headmaster to himself.

He waited until he knew for sure that she had walked away and was out of ear shot before sighing to himself. He closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing temples.

Kaien then pushed his chair back and stood, walking over to the window as he held his hands behind his back and peered out. It was getting close to sunset as they Day Class began moving on out.

Kaien's eyes lowered a bit, thinking back on Sasume. Her looks, her voice, everything about her made him feel…whole again. He just wished she didn't hate him so much now.

He sighed and reached out, touching the glass. "Ah, Sasume…I just wish you knew…the whole truth…behind everything." He then pulled his hand away from the glass and shook his head.

"Sasume…" He muttered and walked away to think to himself.

**Hope you guys like my new story. I always like Headmaster because I thought he was pretty cool, especially when he showed his true self when Rido came to Cross Academy. So, I wanted to pair him with an oc of mine. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Kaien Cross, I only own my oc and somewhat their past together. So, Read and Review to tell me what you think! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

After the whole mess with Sasume coming to the school and whatnot, things were pretty much the same routine for everyone. Only a few whispers here and there about having a new teacher went around throughout the Day Class.

People stopped and stared, yet again. They turned their heads towards Yuki and Zero as they escorted the very woman that they were whispering about. Sasume wore a white blouse and a black skirt with two-inch high-heels. Her hair pulled back into a small, little bun while some of her hair was on the side of her face. A forced smile was spread on her lips as she nodded at each student she passed by.

They stared for a bit, but then continued on chatting away on what they were chatting about before.

Seeing that there were no more stares on her, Sasume scowled and crossed her arms. She stared at the back of both Zero's and Yuki's head.

Yuki glanced back at her, nervously. Her eyes widen and she squeaked when seeing the cold look Sasume was giving off. Yuki turned her head back around while Zero glanced at her with a raised brow.

After taking a few turns here and there, they finally made it to the classroom that Sasume was supposed to teach in. Which is also the class both Yuki and Zero were going to take.

Yuki opened the door and stepped aside to allow Sasume to enter first. Sasume huffed and walked on in. Zero followed after and Yuki shuts the door behind them.

A few students were already in the classroom chatting away about the Night Class and all their glory. Sasume stared at them, giving off a dark aura as the atmosphere changed dramatically.

Yuki gagged and felt like she couldn't breathe as she clutched a hand to her chest. Zero stepped back a bit, almost staggering.

The Day Class students began to choke a bit as they held onto their throats and chest. Sasume's eyes narrowed, but then the atmosphere cleared out when she began to walk toward her desk.

Everyone else gasped as oxygen was filled back into their lungs. Eyes were wide and mouths gaping as their eyes turned to the new teacher. Sasume sat down in her seat and stared off into space.

The girls in the room shiver a bit, while the guys gulped and looked around nervously.

The new teacher snorted and watched with a wary eye as Yuki and Zero sat. Yuki began to twiddle with her thumbs as her face began to pale. Zero leaned forward with his head in his palm. He scowled.

Then, more students came rushing in the room as they filed in to take their normal seats next to their friends. Seeing that her class seemed to have started, Sasume stood. Some people jumped while others looked either bored or eager to have a new teacher.

She cleared her throat, and looked around at all the faces she was going to have to get used to. "Hn. So, this is my class?" she asked to nobody in particular. No one said a word. She nodded in approval. "I see…so as you may know…I am your new teacher for this class…" she began, walking around as she stepped up towards the class. "…call me…Miss Hagurgaki. Not Mrs., Miss."

The students nodded their heads numbly as they watched her.

Sasume smirked. "Good. Now…" she turned around and grabbed a random book from the desk and held it up to the class. They stared at the book, and then to her. Sasume pointed at a blonde haired girl as she squeaked. "…tell me what it says." she asked.

The blonde haired girl blinked her blue eyes before uttering out in an almost whisper, "I-It's mythology…M-Miss Hag-Hagurgaki."

Miss Hagurgaki nodded with her eyes shining in delight. "Excellent. This is what we will be working on for this semester. Any questions?" she hissed out, looking around to see who would dare to ask a question or object.

None at first as nobody wanted to object, but one girl who 'tsked', raised her hand high while leaning forward in her seat. Her red hair fell in her face as her purple eyes glared at the teacher. She was going to be a student that Sasume was sure to not like.

Sasume's eyes narrowed, and she waved a hand for the girl to ask.

"Miss Hagurgaki…if I may object…this class is not for mythology. It's for studying the history of our ancestors." she said icily, and her friends around her giggled a bit. She smirked.

Sasume tried her best not to have the urge to go and kill the girl, but, she decided to go with another way. Sasume faked a smile, her eyes sparkling with a devilish gleam. "Ah, so it seems…but since this is my class now, I can do what I want. And I say…MYTHOLOGY!" She replied back with iciness. The girl glared and huffed, but said nothing more as she sat back in her seat. _Kaien remembered that I loved kids, not bratty teenagers…. _Miss Sasume Hagurgaki thought grimly, mentally smacking herself in the face.

Sasume nodded and turned her back on the students. "Yuki." she called, causing Yuki to jump in surprise by being called.

"Y-Yes…?" Yuki asked, unsure of what to say. She glanced around as everyone turned to her with blank looks.

Sasume did not turn around as she said, "Please pass out everyone a book, if you wouldn't mind."

Yuki nodded and quickly stood, racing down the steps as everyone watched her every move. She felt like sweat dropping, but she was too nervous to do that. Sasume Hagurgaki was not the person you need to act like a fool around.

Yuki then stood in front of the teacher, and held out her arms as a large pile of books landed in her arms. She stumbled back a bit, eyes wide in shock at how heavy they were. Sasume smiled and waved a hand for her to hand them out.

Yuki gaped at her for a bit, but complied none the less. Some people groaned when the book landed in front of them with a 'thud'. More work means less time seeing the Night Class and gaping at them in awe.

The girls whined and the guys grunted and shrugged. Some of them looked eager, and some looked like they were bored. Sasume examined each expression, amused at how teens could act like this. _I was once a teen myself, but I never was like this. _She thought, rubbing her chin as a sly smile sneaked across her lips. But, it soon disappeared as soon as it appeared. She also quite remembered that _**Kaien Cross **_had also shared the same classes as her.

A dark look loomed over her as she stared hard at nothing in particular.

Yuki sighed of relief after passing out all of them books. Sweat dripped from her brow, and a thin line was on her lips when she turned to look at the teacher for approval. Sasume continued to think to herself, not even noticing that curious stares of students and raised brows.

"Umm…Miss…Hagurgaki?" Yuki asked, unsure of what to think as she sweat dropped. Her brown eyes big and wide as she raised a finger up to try and get Sasume's attention. She leaned forward a bit, hoping Sasume will turn to her.

When she heard her name being called, Sasume snapped out of her trance and turned to Yuki, a curious yet annoyed look flickered in her eyes. She raised a brow and pursed her lips, motioning for Yuki to continue.

Yuki straightened herself back up and coughed a bit before saying, "I uh…finished handing out the books…"

Sasume nodded. "Good…you can take a seat now Yuki." Yuki nodded, and went back to her seat.

The class stared at Sasume, awaiting for her to teach. She stared back, and then sighed while shaking her head. "I guess I have no choice but to teach you myself."

Sasume walked on over to the board, picked up the chalk, and wrote these words:

**What are mythical creatures? What are some characteristics? Are they fictional or real?**

She then turned around, hands on hips and said, "Can anyone raise their hand and tell me one mythical creature?"

Three hands rose while others did not bother to do so. Sasume looked at the girl with black glasses, blue eyes, and red hair as a thin, determined line formed on her face. Sasume nodded for her to go. The girl sighed happily to herself.

"Ah, yes. One mythical creature is a werewolf."

Sasume smirked at that. "Okay then…What are some characteristics of this being?" she asked, writing down werewolves on the board. She then glanced back, waiting for the girl to answer.

The girl, Miyume, blushed and looked down before saying, "They have large canines like a wolf and werewolves tend to change during a full moon They also have a large built muscular structure with hair all over the body. A large snout, and sometimes red, demonic looking eyes."

Some people in the class snickered, while others yawned in a bored manner. "Nerd." Someone snickered out, causing some other people to laugh as well. Miyume shrank back into her seat, blushing madly as she embarrassed herself.

Sasume's eyes formed a cold, hard look. But not at Miyume, she had given the poor girl a soft look, but when she turned to the voice who had spoke those harsh words, she glared menacingly. The snickering and laughter stopped, and those who were the cause of this eruption had froze in fear. They gulped, and watched as Miss Sasume Hagurgaki scowled at them, brows furrowed and anger flickered in her orbs.

She then calmed a bit, seeing that she was going to end up looking bad as a teacher if she killed any of them, and calmed down. She took a deep breath, and hissed out, "Everyone who caused this interruption, out of the class and to Headmaster's office."

No one moved an inch.

"NOW!" she growled out. Everyone, meaning half the class, scrambled out of the room.

Sasume then saw that she had only a few students left, including Yuki and Zero. "Okay, now that, that was cleared out of the way,", she paused, looking back a Miyume. Miyume shyly lifted her head, mouth gaping as shock appeared on her face. Sasume gave her small smirk. "…thank you for those details Miss…"

"Miyume." Miyume said quietly, still shocked by what had just happened, though she looked to be a bit happier than before by the looks of things.

"…Miss Miyume…You're very helpful. Anyways, do you think werewolves are real?"

Miyume shook her head no. Sasume nodded and wrote all that information down on the board.

"Werewolves are…mythical creatures that lurk out in the night. As well as another creature that is said to be their immortal enemy. Can anyone guess what that is?" she asked, a devious look appeared in her eyes as she scanned around the room.

They shrugged.

Sasume sighed and shook her head. "Vampires!" she shouted, causing everyone to jump. Zero and Yuki's eyes widen at that, looking back at one another before looking at Sasume with shock.

Sasume saw the look, so, she just smiled sweetly. "That's right, vampires." She then wrote vampires on the board in bold letters. "These beasts, unlike werewolves, keep their mortal look. They are beasts in human form. Vampires enjoy the night so they walk amongst the shadows and eat those poor souls who stayed out at night." she then paused, seeing if everyone was listening. They were, and seemed to be quite intrigued. More intrigued than with the werewolves.

Sasume continued on. "Usually movies show a poor girl being wooed by the vampires charm and beauty. These immortals may look like a god on the outside behind that soft smile, but on the inside…they are monsters. Blood thirsty monsters. They-" she was then cut off by a bell ringing. She sighed, knowing fully well that class is over.

Everyone stood, chattering away with their friends as they walked out of the room. Yuki and Zero were the only students that stayed behind. Zero scowled and glared while Yuki slightly smiled as a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

Sasume wiped her brow and took a deep breath. "Where to?" she asked, turning to the two teens.

"We're going to Headmaster's to report in after we take care of the Night Class. You should go tell him why you sent the other students out." Yuki said, and then nodded at Zero who nodded back and they both walked out of the room, leaving Sasume to herself.

She sighed. "It always revolves around going to him, doesn't it?" she asked herself, shaking her head before walking out the classroom and shutting the door behind her.

"There you are, Sasume!" A cheerful voice chirped out.

Sasume groaned, turning to face the very same person she was just about to see. "Kaien…" she grumbled.

"Of course Sasume. How was your first day?" he asked, standing in front of her as he smiled happily at her.

"Dreadful…" she said, crossing her arms. "Did you not see half the class enter your office?"

"Oh." was all he could say. Kaien's smile lowered into a thin line, and he pushed up his glasses. "So…that's how bad it was?"

"Not really. It was just half that class that was bad. The rest was perfectly fine."

"Then that's good!" he shouted, very delighted.

Sasume nodded and turned her back on him. "And that's all I wanted to tell you." she said, and started to walk away from him.

Kaien watched, not surprised to see her do this. He knew that she was just still upset after all them years. Yet…he now can't keep himself from wanting to be with her. Things were just misunderstood, that's all.

"Sasume…" he whispered. She stopped, turning to glance at him before she turned back around and walked away.

"Kaien…" she whispered back, lowering her head as a single tear ran down her cheek.

**Eh? Sorry for not making a good chapter. My mind was off somewhere, so, sorry for not making a good chapter! I will try my best to make the next chapter after this way better than this one! Thank you to those who did review, it was much appreciated. Please, Read and Review. Thanks!**

**~Yachiru Hatake~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaien continued to watch as his…lover walked away from him. He sighed and lowered his head. Things just won't be as simple as it was before. He had hurt her-badly. Kaien didn't know whether or not if he'll get a chance to tell her the truth. If Sasume keeps dodging the bullet, he'll have to say bye-bye to a chance of getting back with her.

Kaien loved her. Loved her so much that he would do anything to please her, to make her happy again. Yet…nothing seemed to do the trick. Maybe the Hunter Association was trying to get back at him after all those years.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He clutched his head for support as so many things were buzzing in his head all at once. Kaien Cross was going to have to make a move soon.

He sighed once again. For a cheery man, he seemed down. Kaien turned, and began to walk away. But, he then stopped. He lifted his head, and glanced back. Something is telling him to go to her.

"_Go for it Kaien…She's know in your sight once again. Go to Sasume and show her you still cared."_

"I'll do it." he said, marching as he turned fully around and began to follow after Sasume's trail. Knowing Sasume, she usually goes straight to her room after these types of events-just like when they were younger.

Sasume sighed to herself. She laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she thought. _Kaien…_she thought sadly. He had changed. Maybe a little too much.

_It's all __**her **__fault…_Sasume thought sourly, her face twisting into a scowl. _If that…Juri woman hadn't entered in his life, Kaien would still be with me…_ Jealously bubbled in her stomach as she rolled on her side. A clouded fog covered her gaze.

_How dare she…How dare a vampire steal my lover! He was supposed to love me, not her! _Sasume growled, narrowing her eyes as she remembered exactly what Juri looked like. The way Kaien smiled at her, and hugged her. Sasume was jealous-maybe too jealous.

Sure, she shouldn't be really jealous since Kaien was hers and hers alone. Yet…he seemed to change once he met the Kuran girl. Kaien became…distant. Every time she asked if he would like to come on a hunt, though she knew he would, Kaien waved her off and said to go on without out him as he gazed off in space.

Sasume clenched her fist, quickly getting off the bed as she went to the mirror on her wall. She stared back at the other woman on the other side. Both had the gaze of a brokenhearted soul. Sasume lifted her hand up, as did her reflection. They both touched one another's hands, and sighed softly.

_Juri was beautiful…_she thought, staring at herself. She never much thought on her looks before…but as always…Juri had changed even her own thoughts and how she had seen things.

"Am I…beautiful?" she asked quietly, touching her hair as she unrolled it from the bun. It cascaded down, onto her shoulders and back.

"Of course you are."

Sasume gasped, turning around to see the very man who had been on her mind lately. There he was, leaning against the doorframe as he crossed his arms. He met her gaze. Sasume then looked away, turning around as she had her back on him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, feeling a little peeved at him entering her room without permission or a knock on the door. Her face slightly tinted pink.

Kaien smiled at her, knowing that she was looking in the mirror at his reflection. "I came to see you, Sasume." he said sweetly, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking towards her.

Sasume could hear his footsteps click against the floor as she bit her lip. She had the urge to lash out at him, but something was stopping her from doing so and she didn't know what it was.

Kaien stopped after being about a good 5 inches away from her. He reached out a hand, and touched her shoulder. Sasume flinched, quickly turning around to smack his hand away as she glared at him menacingly.

"Don't touch me." she hissed, narrowing her eyes as she watched his smile widen even more.

Kaien shook his head and chuckled at her. "You never will change, will you?" he joked, earning a growl from her throat.

"It's not like it'll change the past." she said icily, crossing her arms and turning her head away stubbornly.

"Why must you act like a child?"

"Why must you act like a different man?"

"Because I've changed for the better."

"And I stayed for a greater cause."

He sighed. "You were always the better one at arguing."

She nodded her head triumphantly.

"But I will only say this, if it'll help you understand that I still care…" Kaien said, lifting his head up to stare into her eyes.

Sasume looked taken aback, but didn't argue as she said, "What is it?"

"This." And then he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. She gasped in surprise. Kaien then grabbed her chin, facing her towards him. He closed his eyes and pulled her face towards his. Their lips locked and Sasume's eyes widen.

She began to blush as she moaned slightly for enjoying the kiss. Well, that is until her stubborn side took control. As sweet as the kiss was, she pulled back from it. Kaien looked a little confused, wondering why she pulled back. Sasume lifted her hand up, and slapped him on the cheek.

Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. The kiss was making things move too fast for her to forgive him just yet. Kaien's eyes widen as his glasses fell to the floor. A big, red print appeared on his cheek from the hard slap she had given him.

She glared. Kaien unwrapped his arms from around her and lifted a hand up to touch his throbbing cheek. He hissed, feeling the sting. He stared at Sasume with disbelief.

"Sasume..?"

"Get out." she snapped, tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She pointed at the door for him to leave.

Kaien frowned. "Sasume…but-"

"I said get out!"

He complied, reaching down to grab his glasses and walked out of the room but not before saying, "I still love you, you know." And then he walked out with his head hung and feeling a little sad.

Sasume's shoulders slumped, and she walked over the door to close it shut. She then leaned against it, brushing some her hair back her face twisted into guilt and sadness. Her heart skipped a beat from the repeating of him still loving her.

She felt guilty for slapping him…but he shouldn't have made the kiss happen so fast. She still needed a reason to not hate him for what he did. Yet, the kiss caused her to hate him less. Sasume cursed to herself.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kaien…If you're still there…I'm sorry to say this, but I still have yet to forgive you. You broke my heart…" she said quietly. "And I don't want my heart broken again." She touched the door before brushing her hand away and turning her back on him. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes but she reminded herself that she was a Vampire Hunter, not a normal human who could cry whenever.

Kaien heard her words as they pierced his heart deeply. He had his hand grip tightly on to where is heart laid. Her words were like daggers as they embedded themselves into his brain. She had mortally wounded him from the rejection.

Kaien leaned against the door, wondering what would happen if a student came strolling by. They'd probably think something was wrong with him since he was usually the cheery, positive Headmaster he had been shown to be. This woman-his lover, had a way to make his mood change from happy to sad.

It was like a game of chess. He was a pawn while she was the queen. One wrong move and she'll shatter his life.

He then reached up to touch his lips. The tingling feeling of where Sasume's lips were was still there. He could practically taste how she felt. It was-he couldn't describe it as he shivered a little.

Kaien sighed, lowering his head as he managed to stand tall. He took a step forward before glancing back. She was not going to come out, and probably won't until he left. He then turned back around, only to face his beloved children. Zero and Yuki raised a brow at him.

"Headmaster..?" Yuki muttered, slightly worried for him. She was not used to her adoptive father being sad. Something must've happened badly if he was like this.

Zero said nothing, glancing at the door before back to Kaien. He then shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched Headmaster crack a poor smile on his lips.

"Ah, Yuki and Kiryu…my beloved children~!" he chirped, though his tone didn't sound too happy. "What a pleasant surprise to see you both here." He then tilted is head, clapping his hands a little as he watched Yuki turn her head away and blush.

He knew by that reaction, both of them must've saw what had happened.

"I'm sorry Headmaster…we didn't mean to spy. It's just that…" she trailed off, looking back at him with big, wide brown eyes.

"She was not just your rival…was she Headmaster..?" Zero cuts in, turning to him with slightly sad gaze.

Kaien knew they were too smart for their own good. His smile dropped as he sighed sadly. "Yes…" he mumbled, drooping his shoulders a little.

Yuki bit her lip wondering to pressure more information out of him. She didn't want to go too far, but he should never keep secrets from family…but being the kindhearted soul she was, she was going to leave it be for now on. "Cheer up Headmaster~! I'm sure things will be better tomorrow! Right now, let's enjoy a nice family dinner."

She then grabbed onto his arm, tugging him to move with her as she began leading away. Kaien complied, feeling that a dinner would be nice to take his mind off of things-and Sasume.

Zero followed after, only glancing back to see Sasume's door slightly cracked open. He raised a brow, looking at Headmaster to see if he saw, and then turned back to the door to see it fully closed again. He snorted. It's a wonder how he noticed things others don't.

Sasume gasped as she closed her door shut. _That boy…Zero…saw me. _she thought, leaning against it. She then lowered her eyes to the ground, clenching her fist as she glared. "I will find out what your purpose was in Kaien's life…Juri Kuran." she whispered icily to herself, glaring at nothing in particular.

_Cliffy…_

__**Short...I know. Well, at least I typed something up for this story, right? And I can't believe Sasume slapped poor Kaien across the cheek. I feel bad for typing that up, but you can't stop a brokenhearted woman from slapping someone. Anyways, I hope to see you guys again next time when I type up another chapter. ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyaah!" A young 16-year old girl shouted as she swung her sword and shot off her pistol.

"Hrn." An older male, looking to be in his mid-twenties, grunted as he blocked her attacks with his own twin swords.

"I'm not done just yet, Master!" she yelled, quickly firing two shots as her master blocked them.

She smirked, before dashing forward with her sword as she kept shooting. Her master continued to deflect the bullets, sending them right back at her.

"Perfect." she whispered, disappearing before her master's eyes.

His eyes widened at her speed, but he quickly recovered from his surprise as he narrowed his eyes and glanced around the forest that they were in.

_Where is she hiding…_he thought, glancing everywhere with his twin swords in hand ready for an attack.

He then felt a cool breeze blowing across his cheek from his right. He quickly blocked the attack as his student's eyes widen in shock. He smirked coyly, before pushing her back and aimed for her side.

She dodged, flipping back in the air as she landed a few feet away from him.

"Hmph." She got into a battle stance, ready for more.

Her master chuckled. "Enough, Sasume. Sheathe your weapons. We are done for the day…"

Sasume pouted, her green orbs wide. "Awe…but Master Rin…"

"No 'buts', Sasume." Rin smiled at her, his blue orbs flickering in amusement.

She pouted again, but obeyed his orders and sheathed her weapons.

Rin sheathed his own swords, before walking over and ruffling her dark brown locks. Sasume scowled, swatting his hand away.

"I'm not a child anymore…"

"Ah, but you still have much to learn, young Sasume…" he laughed softly at her, making her blush and look away.

"It still doesn't mean you can treat me like a child…" she whined.

He laughed again. "You are younger than me…"

"By nine years, though." She crossed her arms.

"Nine years is a long time. You were only a few months old when I turned nine." he pointed out, before pulling her into a hug.

Sasume blushed at the affection, and he pulled back with a soft smile.

"You are my younger sister after all. I gotta look out for you."

She grumbled, and looked away.

"Come, let's go back to the house."

"…Fine." she mumbled, crossing her arms and walking towards the little wooden house they called, 'home'.

Rin followed his little sister, staring sadly at the sky as the sun began to set.

-x-

A young 18-year old male walked through the forest, looking for a safe haven to rest for the night. Blood and ashes tainted his dark brown coat as he coolly looked around. His long, straw colored locks covered the emotionless look in his eyes.

Light in the distance soon caught his eye as he faced the direction it glowed. Then, he quickly dashed towards the light and noticed that it was a nice little house, even in the dark.

As soon as he made it to the front steps, he peaked inside to notice an older male and a young girl, who looked to be a couple of years younger than him.

He stared at her for a bit. Brunette hair, cascaded down onto her shoulders. Green eyes, wide in curiosity as a small smile crossed her lips.

He then felt a little envious, noticing that she and the older male could still wear a smile on their faces through times like these.

Sasume felt someone staring at her, so she glanced at the window. Nothing but the cold grasp of the dark was there.

_Hmm…_she thought, knowing for sure that there was someone staring at her.

The male outside sighed of relief for not being caught staring. _Hmm…_he thought, before putting the thought behind him.

He then went to the door, knocking on it lightly. He grimaced slightly, now noticing that he had a deep wound on his left side. He touched the exposed, torn flesh, and flinched slightly at the pain.

_So she did cut me after all…_he thought, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Sasume jumped by the knock on the door, glancing at her brother. Rin looked to her, and then the door. He sighed, brushing some of his white locks back as he quickly stood and went over to the door.

"Rin!"

He spun around at the call of his name, and quickly caught the gun tossed his way. Rin stared at the gun, before looking at Sasume.

She nodded at the door, and he nodded in understanding.

"Right." he murmured, before laying a hand on the knob as he held the gun behind his back. He then turned it, hearing a satisfying click, and opened the door quickly.

There, standing before him, was a young man who looked to be about 18 as they both stood at the same height.

Rin eyed him warily, noticing the blood smeared on his cheek and the stains on his clothes. He also noticed some ash as well.

"Hello." Rin began politely, still studying him.

"…Hello." The male answered back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…" Pain then began to etch itself on his face as the wound began to take its toll. "…Kaien Cross…" he uttered, before falling forward.

Rin's eyes widen, and caught the male before he could fall on his face. He stared down at the injured male, before glancing at his sister.

"Sasume!" Rin called, bringing the wounded man into the guestroom.

"Right!" she replied, running to get a first-aid kit.

Once she acquired the kit from a cabinet, Sasume dashed into the guestroom just in time to see her brother set the guest onto the small bed.

She couldn't help but to freeze in place, staring at the unconscious older male. He was absolutely breathtaking, even if he was injured and dirty. Long, straw colored hair clung to his forehead as well as light sweat from whatever he was doing before. His lips were lightly parted, and his breathing was light.

Sasume looked at his closed eyes. For some odd reason, she wanted to see them. To see the color. To see them stare at her.

"…ume!"

She shook her head, getting out of her little trance. "Huh?" was all she could utter out.

"Sasume!" Her brother called out again.

"Yes..?" She turned to him, confusion flickering in her green orbs as she locked eyes with her brother's blue, determined ones.

He held out a hand while using the other to put some pressure on the wound. "Bring me the first-aid kit." he said calmly.

Sasume nodded, lowering her head bashfully as she walked on over to hand him the kit.

"Thank you…" Rin whispered. "Please, wait outside 'til I tell you to come on in."

Instead of protesting, like she normally would, Sasume decided that it was best to obey her brother/master's order and wait outside.

"Yes, Rin…" she murmured, before heading out of the room and closing the door shut behind her.

An hour and a half later…

The door opens, making Sasume jump from her seat as she spun around to face her brother.

His short, white spiky hair was a mess. His blue orbs flickered in relief as well as a slight tired haze. A thin line formed on his lips as he held up his bloody hands. Rin's clothes were also stained with blood.

The siblings eyes locked for a second, before Rin sighed and wiped the sweat off his face with his sleeve. He smiled lightly. "I've bandaged and cleaned up his wounds, as well as a few cuts here and there…"

Rin turned to go wash himself off, but then paused and said, "Though…he may need a new change of attire. Can you go into my room and get him something to wear while I clean up?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

All Sasume could do was nod numbly, before quietly getting up and going to her brother's room.

Rin grinned softly at her as he began to go and wash off. _Strange…my sister isn't like herself…_

After getting the clothes from her brother's room, Sasume quickly went to the guestroom where their 'guest' is currently resting.

She set the stack of clothes down onto the dresser next to the bed. Glancing at him, she soon remembered his name.

"_I'm…" Pain then began to etch itself on his face as the wound began to take its toll. "…Kaien Cross…" he uttered, before falling forward._

"Kaien…Cross…" she tested the name out on her tongue, feeling a shiver run down her spine.

She then took a step close, leaning over the bed as she stared down at him.

"Hmm…" She glanced at his somewhat a slight mess of long hair, and her hand twitched. It looked so soft to touch and run her hands through…

Sasume slowly lifted up her hand, ready to brush her fingers in his hair. Too bad timing seemed to catch on as Kaien's eyes snapped open, locking onto hers first thing. She took an intake of breath, frozen in place. Her hand was so close to touching his hair.

Kaien just stared at her, not knowing what to do or say.

Sasume was the first to break out of the trance, and she quickly pulled her hand back. She squeaked, and took a few steps back.

"Y-You're awake…" she whispered, listening as her heart pounded in her ears.

Kaien still did not say a word, and instead began to sit up from his spot on the bed. He grimaced, his hand automatically touching the bandaged up wound as he looked at it. Blood began to seep through.

Sasume panicked slightly, never being in a situation like this. "H-Hey! Lay down! You'll reopen your wounds!"

She quickly went over, placing a hand on his bare, muscular chest while trying to push him back. She blushed slightly at the contact.

Kaien looked at her hand, before looking at her. He then reached up, grasping her chin. Sasume stared, not knowing what to do. Kaien continued to observe the younger female.

"I'm back~! So how is…" Both Sasume and Kaien turned, noticing a gaping Rin. "…he." He stared at them, glancing at her hand on their guest's chest, and Kaien's grip on her chin.

Silence was passed on throughout the room.

Rin continued to gape, his eyes wide as they were fixed on the two before him.

_Cliffy…_

**Well, I finally updated this story. I hope ya like! And if anyone is confused, this is actually the very beginning of how Sasume and Kaien first met. This story will take place in the past and present, so you will know how they fell in love and how Sasume seems to detest Juri so much. ^^ So...Please _Read _and _Review_!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters. I only OWN my ocs and how this story will turn out.  
><strong>


End file.
